


grip the bathroom rug (my skin's grown so soft)

by kathkin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (but not really), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break up sex, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: “See,” she says, “this is why I’m breaking up with you.”He manages a smile. “I thought it was because you couldn’t stand my taste in music.”
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	grip the bathroom rug (my skin's grown so soft)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Wild Blue Yonder' by The Amazing Devil.
> 
> (Did I write this just so I could use that line as a title? Mayhaps.)

Grabbing at the bathmat behind his head, scrabbling, digging his fingers into its green fibres, he says, “fuck – _Yen_ –” He throws his head back against the floor with a muted _thunk_ , his eyes falling closed, his mouth open, his hips moving against her. “Oh, Jesus Christ.”

“Shut up,” she says, breathless.

“Right there –” He curls his leg tighter around her waist. “Yeah, like – _yeah_ –”

She has one hand pressed to the floor for leverage, the other on the back of his thigh, feeling his muscles move. Adjusting her grip she speeds up, trying to fuck all the pretty words out of him. It’s been known to work. Occasionally.

He gasps, grunts, keepings on babbling. “Fuck, yeah, c’mon – harder, I can take it – _ohyes_ harder –”

“Will you,” she says between thrusts, “shut _up_.” 

Jaskier blinks up at her. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Yen studies him, his half closed eyes, his rucked-up shirt, the thick trail of hair running down his belly. His thighs. His hands, clenched around the edge of the bathmat. The wet slide of the strap-on, in and out of his body.

“See,” she says, “this is why I’m breaking up with you.”

He manages a smile. “I thought it was because you couldn’t stand my taste in music.”

“You _know_ it’s because you – _never_ fucking shut up.” She shifts her hips, changing the angle, and his eyes roll back.

“Oh, _fuck_ me –”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” she says. “You’re obnoxious.”

He wets his lips. “I’m gonna come.”

“Is that so?”

“ _Fuck_.” He relaxes his death-grip on the bathmat to get a hand on his cock. “You’re gonna make me come –”

“Are you even listening to me?”

His eyes are closed and he gasps the way he does when he’s about to completely come apart; in spite of everything, she feels a swell of hot pride. Then he comes, his back arching fully off the floor, his body tensing, going limp. He lets go of the bathmat. Breathes out.

“Mmgh,” he says. “I’m going to miss this.”

Yen sits back, and he hisses at the feel of the toy slipping out of him. Opens his eyes. Blinks up at her, and starts to smile.

“Stop that,” she says.

“Stop what?” He’s still smiling – smiling almost giddily.

“Stop looking at me like that.” This was a mistake, she thinks as she unfastens the harness. She forgot how soppy he gets after being fucked.

“M’not.” He has the back of his hand pressed to his mouth as if in shyness and he’s giving her one of those looks – one of those warm, bashful, vaguely awed, _I can’t believe I actually just had sex with you_ looks.

“Yes, you are,” she says. “I’m not going to change my mind about this.”

“Mmm,” he hums. “That’s what you said last time.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Yeah, it is,” he says. “And the time before last.”

“Well,” she says, “this time I mean it.”

“Sure.” He stretches out his arms, his shoulders, and sighs, “ _oh_ , that was good.”

She puts her hand on his soft belly, nudging him. “Am I going to get off any time today?”

“We’ll see,” he says. “You _did_ call me obnoxious.”

“I hate you so much.” Idly, she strokes his belly. He’s softer there than he was when they first started dating.

Flopping back down on the floor, he looks up at her fondly and says, “no, you don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) They break up and get back together all the time (it's their hobby)
> 
> 2) Geralt, standing outside the bathroom knocking politely on the door: are you guys done in there? I want to take a shower ):


End file.
